David Van Tieghem
David Van Tieghem (born on April 21, 1955) is an American composer, musician, percussionist, drummer, keyboardist, performance artist, video artist and actor, whose work has included performing on Arcadia's So Red the Rose album. Biography Born in Washington, DC, David studied percussion with Justin DiCioccio, of NYC's LaGuardia High School of Performing Arts]. He later attended Manhattan School of Music as a student of modern percussion pioneer Paul Price. Since 1977 he has been presenting his solo percussion-theater performances in venues throughout the world, including Carnegie Hall, the Composers Showcase series and the Serious Fun! Festival at Lincoln Center. As an actor/musician, he has appeared in music-theater with Keith Carradine and Ellen Greene at the Joseph Papp Public Theater, in performance-art by Robert Longo, in photographs by William Wegman, and in video art by John Sanborn & Kit Fitzgerald, and Nam June Paik. He also played several roles in Robert Ashley's television operas, among other many collaborations. From 1978 to 1983 he has been active in a great number of soundtracks and scores. In 1984 he released his first solo album, These Things Happen, on the Warner Bros. Records label. In 1981 he released a famous video work named "Ear To The Ground". In 1986, he received a Bessie Award (NY Dance and Performance) Award for Music. 3 years after the release of his critically acclaimed debut album, Van Tieghem's second studio album, Safety In Numbers, was released in 1987 under the label of Private Music Records. The music video from the song "Galaxy" was a minor hit. Van Tieghem's third studio album, Strange Cargo, was released in 1989. From 1990-1996 Van Tieghem dedicated to compose music for Theaters, off-Broadway productions and commercials, including a few number of film scores. In 1996 he received a 1996 Drama Desk Award nomination for Best Sound Design (for "The Grey Zone"), and was awarded a 1996 Obie for Sustained Excellence of Music. In 1998, How I Learned to Drive was awarded the Pulitzer Prize for Drama, and the play completed a run in 1999 at the Mark Taper Forum in L.A., starring Molly Ringwald, with the original director and design team. Van Tieghem was also nominated for a 1998 Drama Desk Award for Outstanding Sound Design for Scotland Road. Van Tieghem received two 1999 Drama Desk Award Nominations- Outstanding Music in a Play for The Turn of the Screw and Outstanding Sound Design for Stop Kiss. Van Tieghem is currently an active musician, and just released his fourth studio album, "Thrown For A Loop." Discography Studio Albums *''These Things Happen'' (1984) *''Safety In Numbers'' (1987) *''Strange Cargo'' (1989) *''Thrown For A Loop'' (2009) Singles *"These Things Happen - Remixes" (1984) *"In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida" (1986) Major collaborations Laurie Anderson: *''Talk Normal: The Laurie Anderson Anthology'' (2000, WEA/Rhino) *''Strange Angels'' (1989, Warner Bros.) *''Home Of The Brave'' (1986, Warner Bros.) With Adrian Belew, William S. Burroughs, Nile Rodgers, Joy Askew *''Mister Heartbreak'' (1984, Warner Bros.) With Adrian Belew, Bill Laswell, William S. Burroughs, Nile Rodgers, Peter Gabriel. *''United States Live'' (1984, Warner Bros.) *''Big Science'' (1982, Warner Bros.) Talking Heads *''Speaking In Tongues'' (1983, Sire/Warner Bros.) With Nona Hendryx, Shankar, Bernie Worrell Brian Eno & David Byrne *''My Life in the Bush of Ghosts'' (1981, Sire/Editions E.G.) With Robert Fripp, Bill Laswell Arcadia *''So Red the Rose'' (1985, Capitol) With Sting, David Gilmour, Herbie Hancock Category:Musicians